Blizzard
by KennBoKenn
Summary: Zoey can't believe All Stars ended a year ago, and with school finally finished for good, Zoey can't wait to see Mike for the first time in a year. With a three week holiday planned, Zoey knows she has a lot of catching up to do. Things couldn't be more perfect, that is until certain personalities show up and suddenly Mike finds himself in hot water. Zoke, rated T to be safe.
1. Blizzard- Chapter One

**A/N: Since the dawn of time I've always wanted to write a** _ **Zoke**_ **fiction. I've seen** _ **Revenge of the Island**_ **and** _ **All Stars**_ **twice and I remember how I felt seeing my favourite guy and favourite girl fall in love and form ultimate relationship goals. And that's how this idea was born. A nice, fluffy romance story with all the frills I've had this idea for almost 3 years but was never sure where I wanted to go with it but now I think I'll give it a go so tell me what you think as I go. First I'd like to claim that I do not (and have never) owned any of the titles from the** _ **'Total Drama'**_ **series, I'm just a long time fan from the start who still really enjoys the show, all credit goes to the creators, my** _ **Fanfiction**_ **is just that, a** _ **Fanfiction.**_ **This fic takes place after All Stars, Zoey and Mike are fresh out of high school and this is basically a romantic slice of life!**

 **And with all that out the way, I am KennboKenn and welcome to my first story on this account. I hope you enjoy guys~**

 **Chapter One: Blizzard**

"Hey, Dad!" Zoe called out in a sing song voice as she stepped in from the freezing street and into the warm house. "You wouldn't believe how cold it was today!" She closed the front door behind her, breathing out a sigh of relief as warm air washed over her shivering skin. She kicked off her boots, wet with snow and let her small purple backpack, that she took to work, slide down to the crook of her left arm before placing it on the ground with a soft _thump_.

"Hey, kiddo!" Zoe's Dad called back from the kitchen as she shrugged off her yellow heavy jacket and placed it on a hook. "Absolutely freezing! Must've been a good day for customers though! Wanting a coffee and all that to warm em up!"

Since finishing high school, Zoey had started work at one of the indie, hole-in-a-wall cafes down the road. In a way, her deciding to work there had saved the place as it had faced permanent shut down over lack of staff, and as soon as Zoey had heard the news she had signed up immediately. It's not that she needed the money or anything, having won _All Stars_ , but Zoey hadn't been able to face the notion of one of her favourite high school hang out spots shutting down.

Even though he couldn't see her, Zoey shook her head with a low laugh. "Alas, today of all days the heating didn't work in the cafe. Michaela and I swear it was colder in the shop than outside!"

"Alas indeed!" Her Dad called back, his voice accompanied by the scraping sounds of a vegetable peeler at work. "Come into the kitchen when you're done, honey! Maybe we can practise our inside voices!"

"Okay, Dad!" Zoey chuckled, picking her backpack up off the floor.

"I SAID OUR INSIDE VOICES!" Came her Dad's booming voice.

"OKAY, DAD!" Now Zoey was really laughing. Work wasn't all that great sometimes but it was wonderful knowing she would always come home to Dad.

Zoey walked down the short length of the hallway that lead into the kitchen and was immediately greeted with a toothy smile from her Dad. He worked over a stove, tossing freshly peeled vegetables into an already sizzling pot. To his left was a green chopping board, a sharp silver cooking knife laid across the top in front of a large pile of various vegetable skins. The oven timer ticked cosily behind him, the oven light on inside and casting an orange shadow over freshly cleaned oven racks. The oven was preheated and ready to cook.

"Ooooo!" Zoey sang, slinking to her Dad's side and peering over his shoulder. She breathed in the smell of celery, onions, carrots and potatoes. "Lemme guess," she hummed, leaning in to peck her Dad on the cheek. "Tonight's definitely a soup night."

He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead without taking his eyes away from his work. "You know me far too well. How was your day, honey? Aside from the blizzard in the cafe?"

Zoey started to launch into one of her many work stories, putting her backpack down on the kitchen bench. "Michaela's been working the 9 to 5 too so we've been hanging out and getting to know each other. She's actually really cool, she's studying maths at college, you'd really like her, Dad." Zoe reached behind her back, untying her apron with clumsy hands. "She brought burritos from this new place down the road for lunch today and they were really good, their salsa is actually amazing, and it's not too spicy." She tugged the knot free, letting the apron hang off her aching shoulders messily. "No one our age really works the 9 to 5, not even on holidays, so it's nice to have some company!"

Her Dad's brow furrowed as he set to work on cutting up and washing some cabbage leaves under the tap. "You know sweetie, you shouldn't be working so many hours. You're still so young, I don't expect you to work. You're never too old to still be getting your allowance, I wouldn't mind."

"Dad," Zoe laughed. "I'm 18!"

"Still," her Dad reasoned with a chuckle, tossing a fist of cabbage into the pot. "I don't want you to tire yourself out, it's a tough world, honey. Stay a kid a little while longer if you can." He lifted a container of chicken stock, opened the tab with his thumb and poured it's entire contents into the pot. "You know, it's a good thing you have this little holiday with your boyfriend coming up. You need a break and he's a nice boy. When you get back you can ask for better hours."

Zoey automatically blushed, her cheeks glowing a bright pink. Even before she processed his words, hearing the word _boyfriend_ roll of her Dad's tongue was enough to send her heart racing. It wasn't that her Dad had never been cool with the idea of her having a boyfriend, he'd always been cool with it, welcomed it even, but considering that Mike was her first boyfriend and her romantic life had previously been non-existent, hearing him talk about those kind of things was still relatively new to her.

 _Boyfriend._

 _Mike._

And then realization hit Zoey like a truck and she felt a surge of warmth blossom in her chest.

She was so exhausted from work but she couldn't believe she had almost forgot!

Especially not after anticipating hearing Mike's voice again all day.

Zoey's eyes found the clock hanging above the oven and she felt her breath catch in her chest. "And speaking of better," she trilled, barely able to contain her excitement. "it's about to get a whole lot better-er!"

Her Dad stirred the vegetables and stock in the pot and raised a knowing eyebrow. " _Better-er?"_ He echoed. "You got somewhere to be?" He teased with a grin.

Zoe giggled, running her fingers through her red hair. "Mike wanted to call me today, we're gonna go over the pick-up and talk about what we're gonna get up to at his! There's this really nice cafe downtown that makes organic cake and stuff and he's gonna take me there but that's pretty much all we've got planned so far!" Zoey was babbling on as she always did when she was thrilled, but she didn't care. Mike was waiting for her to call just upstairs and she hadn't talked to him since yesterday afternoon.

"Sounds right up your alley." Said her Dad with an encouraging smile and, noting her urgency, held out a granola bar. "Don't want you falling asleep on him during your important deliberation." He winked. "Dinner will be in 30, kiddo."

Zoey took the bar immediately, unwrapping it hungrily. She stuffed the plastic into her swaying apron pocket and took an eager bite. She raced for the staircase, chewing as quickly as she could without choking. "Call me when dinner's ready!" she gargled between a mouthful of granola, her foot already on the third step.

"Is drop off at the airport still at 2 in the afternoon for Monday?" Her Dad asked from behind her.

"Yep!" Came Zoey's muffled voice. "And he'll pick me up at 7 and it's about an hour's drive to get back to Mike's so I should arrive just in time for dinner." She hopped from one foot to the other, ready to run to the study.

"Mike doesn't live in the city?" Her Dad mused more to himself than to Zoey.

"Not quite," she answered anyway. "But he's told me it's only a 20 minute drive from where he lives."

He glanced at Zoey's impatient feet out the corner of his eye and smiled. "And you'll call me as soon as you get there?"

"Yes, Dad!" Zoey nodded rapidly, her hands gripping the wooden staircase railing, ready to propel herself to the telephone.

"And you'll tell Mike's family my soup reigns supreme?"

"Dad!"

Her Dad gave a short bark of laughter. "Alright, alright! I won't keep ya, sweetie, go talk to your man."

Zoey laughed but felt her skin prickle with electricity.

 _Her man,_ she swore she'd never get use to it.

"See ya in half an hour!" Zoey called back, already at the top of the stairs.

"Have fun!" Came her Dad's voice from the kitchen.

Zoey opened the study door, which stood adjacent to her bedroom down the opposite end of the tiny upstairs hallway with a trembling hand. She had spoken to him less than 24 hours ago but today was different. Today she was yet another day closer to seeing Mike and there was still so much to talk to him about and still so much to prepare. So far they'd planned 3 weeks together but not much else, and Zoey would have to get a move on if she wanted to have her Dad let her go with ease.

Zoey's hand was already on the phone that sat above a disregarded and forgotten study desk that was covered haphazardly in old bills and bank letters. The study itself really wasn't that much, it wasn't the shining beacon of the house but Zoey liked it for its character. Comprising of a fading, cushioned desk chair, a messy desk and an ancient bookshelf covered in thick folders that were stuffed with hand written notes from her Dad's college days. The study was cosy and Zoey liked to come up here to read sometimes.

Zoey kicked out the desk chair with a clumsy foot and sat in it stiffly, pulling the phone from the wall and typing in Mike's number with rapid fingers. In her urgency she had to hang up and dial his number a second time after she rang the wrong number and an old man demanded to know why his pizza was late as she apologised profusely. Whether it was her nerves or the fact that the old guy who just wanted his pizza already kind of reminded her of one of Mike's old personalities Chester, Zoey found herself giggling as she punched in the last digit of Mike's number and listened to it ring twice.

She was still giggling when he picked up, her hand cupped over her mouth.

"Hello?" Came Mike's voice hesitantly and Zoey felt her heart skip a beat.

"Mike!" She squeaked excitedly, cradling the phone to her face. _"Two more days!"_

On the other end of the phone in Vancouver, a happy blush spread across Mike's face. He smiled into the phone, feeling as if his face might split from the goofy grin on his face, his fingers trembling against the phone.

"Two more days!" Mike echoed, hardly believing it himself.

Two more days until he had Zoey back in his arms like it was meant to be.

Two more days until he could properly introduce her to his Mom and show her around his home town.

Two more days until he could actually hug her and finally have his girlfriend all to himself.

He held a hand over his pounding heart. "Geez, Zoe, it's been ages! I can't believe I'm actually going to be seeing you! I've missed you so much, I can't wait to see you again, Zoey!"

And he _really_ meant it.

Some days it has felt like a lifetime, but all in all a year had gone quickly, but the time apart had been unbearable.

He wasn't sure if he'd said it enough to her or even had the chance to say it to her at all, but Zoey was the best thing that had ever happened to him, she was the best thing in his life. And he'd have plenty of time to tell her that when she arrived in Vancouver.

 _Zoey._

With _him_ in _Vancouver_.

In _two_ short days.

Mike swore he was going to go into cardiac arrest.

"You're so sweet!" Zoey cooed, her voice like honey. Zoey had Mike's favourite voice in the whole world. "And it's gonna be so great! I haven't been to Vancouver in years!" She chirped dreamily. "There's gonna be so much to see and we can totally go shopping and go out and eat and go to the movies and you can be my tour guide!" Zoey paused and Mike could almost hear her blush through the phone. "Sorry! I'm just really excited and I prattle on sometimes!" Zoey gushed. "Like, we can do all that if it's okay with you!"

Mike found himself laughing. Spending time with Zoey was all he planned to do. "I'd be honoured!" Zoey had no idea how _cute_ she could be and in all honesty, doing all those things with Zoey sounded wonderful. Mike had been itching to make up the lost time. "I'm gonna show you all the best places in Vancouver, only the best for you, Zoey!" He finished with a chuckle.

"And I can finally make a good impression on your Mom!" Zoey sighed but a tone of amusement coloured her voice.

"You mean after they played your commando montage over and over again at the Total Drama after party?" Mike teased coyly.

"That was a one off!" Zoey sputtered. "And I did it for you!" She gasped. "What if she thinks I'm an animal or something?"

Mike couldn't help but laugh at that one. Commando Zoey was scary and you didn't want to be caught on her bad side, but Mike knew Zoey's suspicions were far from the truth. "She already loves you!" He insisted. "All she does is talk about you here! Between the two of us I'm sure we drive Dad mad!"

"Awwwww!" Zoey cooed and Mike felt his heart race in his chest. "You talk about me to your family?"

"O-Of course!" He stuttered, his mind suddenly blank. Only Zoey could do this to him. "And speaking of parents," he said, trying to regain his footing. "Is your Dad still cool with us hanging out?"

"He knows your Mom and he knows you, he's met you face to face."

"Only the once at the Total Drama after party." Mike pointed out.

"That darn Total Drama after party." Zoey whistled. "Honestly who came out of that without being completely humiliated?" Zoey propped an elbow on the desk, resting her chin in her hand. "You guys seemed to get along pretty great though, he really likes you, Mike."

"Likes me or thinks I'm still Mal?" Mike asked miserably.

Zoey sighed, she knew how much Mal ate him up. "Mal was apart of you, you weren't Mal. You've always been Mike."

A pause passed between them. The truth was that at one stage Mike had thought he was Mal and that Mal had been the original personality. He shuddered at the memory, of how horrific it had felt to question if the one personality that had sought to hurt Zoey had been his true self.

"And besides, Mike," Zoe pressed on gently. "Your personalities are gone, remember? No more Manitoba or Svetlana, Chester or Vito. No Mal."

Mike nodded. "Right." He whispered. And that was the truth. No other personalities had bothered him since the day of the _All Stars_ finale when all of his personalities had come together to defeat Mal. And as strange as it was to finally have a quiet head for the first time in his life, Mike had found his time as just Mike surprisingly lonely. But still, Zoey was right.

No more personalities.

No more Mal.

Just Mike.

Suddenly realising his silence he finally in a wobbly voice asked, "He really likes me?"

Zoey's heart melted like butter. "Why wouldn't he like you? He thinks you're perfect. I think you're perfect."

She thought he was perfect.

 _Perfect._

Not Mal or Chester or Svetlana or Vito or Manitoba.

 _Him._

"You-" Mike started but then paused, licking his lips. " _Perfect_?" he croaked.

Zoey took in a deep breath, mustering all the courage she could. "You are perfect." She breathed as steadily as she could.

Mike felt his breath catch in his throat.

No one had ever thought he was perfect before. Too many other elements of what made up Mike had deemed him the opposite of perfect to everyone around him. He had been too flawed, too different.

"Multiple personalities usually scared people off." Mike heard himself say. For most of his young life his other selves had scared people off, people just didn't know how to deal with it, with him and the other versions of him. He'd been lonely.

"It didn't scare me off." Mike shivered at the sound of her voice. He'd never heard her sound like this before. She'd sounded caring and kind before but now she sounded so different.

So _loving_.

What did he do to deserve her?

"True." Said Mike softly. "I'm so glad, I really am." And he didn't really know what else to say. He could never convey how he felt for her in words.

Zoey felt her stomach drop at the sadness in his voice. Mike didn't give himself enough credit, he couldn't help who he was, and even though so much had changed between her meeting him and becoming his girlfriend, Zoey had never loved Mike any less for who he was.

"Personalities or not, Mike, I still love you for you." As soon as the words left her lips Zoey's heart thudded painfully in her chest.

That was only the _third_ time she'd told him she loved him.

And all of the sudden she became aware of the piercing silence, only broken by the sound of a distant, muffled voice on Mike's end calling his name. She almost felt Mike jump through the phone.

Mike yelled something back at the voice but his own voice sounded muffled and distorted and kind of flustered, which in turn made Zoey blush. She guessed he had covered the speaking part of the phone with his hand.

"I gotta go, Zoey." Came Mike's voice suddenly, but his voice sounded strained and he sounded like he didn't want to hang up. She didn't want to either, even if she was seeing him in just two days. "We can chat a little tomorrow and maybe before you get on the plane on Monday."

"Sure thing." Said Zoey but she was unable to hide the tones of disappointment that riddled her voice.

She'd just told him she loved him and she wanted to tell him more.

So much more.

"Hey," Mike soothed. "It's not that long away. I mean, we've made it this far, right?" He encouraged softly. "What's two more days?"

"Two more days without you." Zoey muttered into the phone. Zoey had known people who had been in long distance relationships before who had always found the loyalty side of it the hardest to deal with. But it wasn't the loyalty side that was hard for Zoey, she could never dream of being with anyone but Mike, but it was the not seeing each other for a whole year that she had struggled with the most.

She missed him so much, and two days couldn't come quick enough.

"Call me when your free first thing tomorrow." Mike offered, his voice gentle.

"Sure thing." Zoe replied, trying not to sound too deflated.

"Two more days."

"Two more days."

"And Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

His voice had taken on a deeper and more serious tone and Zoey felt her arms break out in goose bumps.

"I love you too."

A soft click signalled that the call had ended.

 _Only the third time he had told her he loved her._

Zoey felt her fingertips dart to her slightly parted lips, her heart galloping in her chest that all of the sudden felt impossibly tight.

If he had been here with her when he said that, right then and there, she would've kissed the absolute breath out of him.

The very notion made Zoey blush, but the reality was that in two days she was probably going to be doing just that and that thought made her, _what_?

 _Unbelievably happy?_

Zoey slumped back into the desk chair, her face impossibly hot, her body impossibly hot.

If she had been exhausted before the call she didn't know what she was now, times whatever it had been by one hundred.

"Zoey?" Came Zoey's Dad's voice again but this time from behind the very slightly ajar study door making Zoey jump out of her skin.

Zoey slammed the phone back on the wall, rushing to her feet. "D-Down in a- OW!"

Her knee crashed into the underneath of the desk, producing an ear shattering _THUD._

"AH!" She whimpered, jumping on one leg and clutching it with both hands.

Zoey's Dad's head appeared through the gap in the door. "You alright, sweetie?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Dad!" Zoey hissed between clenched teeth, massaging her throbbing skin tenderly.

"You wanna come down? Soup's ready."

"Yes please." Zoey sighed in defeat, hobbling out the door and down the hallway, but unable to vanquish the happy, rapid drumming of her heart that beat only for Mike and unable to shake the feeling that these winter holidays might just be the best one yet.

 **A/N: And scene! So as you can see it's more about Mike and Zoe's relationship after the show and their families than Total Drama itself and the other contestants (not ruling out appearances from the other guys though). Zoe and Mike's families are also Ocs because I don't know if it was ever covered in the show. I am also not Canadian in any way, shape or form and never had the pleasure of going so excuse some minor nods to that which I'm sure is in there somewhere Thank you to everyone who read this story so far (very, very much appreciated), it's really nice to be getting my work out there again! This story's been a long time coming, I used to plan and think about it on holidays and still sometimes think about it on my commute in the morning. If ya wanna see more, review, because that's also the only way I'll know! A thousand thanks and hopefully I'll see you next time on the next chapter of Total...Drama... Blizzard ~**


	2. Blizzard - Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter of my first _Total Drama_ fiction I've published ever! This is also the first story I've put on the site in over 2 years and I'm super pumped to get on with the second chapter of _Blizzard_! Every story needs a conflict and in this chapter, conflict you shall receive. This one's more from Mike's p.o.v over in Vancouver and in the next chapter we hop over to Zoey again finally getting on the plane. Yet again _Total Drama_ does not belong to me, I just write stories for it, and with all that said welcome to chapter two! Read and review!**

 **~Blizzard Chapter Two~**

 **Mike**

"So what was it again that you told Zoey not to bring?" Mike's Mom asked as she walked briskly across the crowded carpark. She weaved between parked cars, clutching her handbag to her side as she squeezed between a yellow Toyota. "A towel, no mugs and blankets, which we already have at home," she recalled, counting off her fingers. "And a…" She trailed off vacantly.

"Pillow." Mike reminded her gently, slipping his wallet into his jeans pocket. "We thought it would be too much of a hassle to get it through customs and onto the plane."

"Reasonable enough." Mike's Mom said with a shrug, stepping out of the carpark and onto the pavement that lead into the mall's entrance.

Mike fixed his eyes on the mall, towering above him and then through the automatic doors before him, drinking in the sight of the sprawling crowds of people, some idling about, enjoying some lazy window shopping, others hurrying off in all directions, racing to finish some last minute jobs. Mike was here today himself to do the latter. And with Zoey arriving in Vancouver tomorrow he didn't really have much time. It was a good thing he didn't really have that much to do, just pick up a few things she needed to make her stay with him comfortable. Mike was still having a hard time coming to quips with seeing Zoey for the first time in over a year tomorrow, he thought the day would never come. Mike breathed in the chilly winter air and sighed a happy sigh.

Tomorrow would be the best day in a long time.

To his right, Mike heard him Mom hide a chuckle under her breath and he felt his cheeks tinge pink.

He wasn't the only one excited to see Zoey.

The automatic doors slid open and Mike was greeted with a wave of warm air as he stepped inside. He reached up a hand to unzip his dark blue jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders and tying it around his waist.

The heaters would definitely keep him warm.

As he walked he looked around the mall he had been coming to since he was a kid, remembering waking up early to come here for book signings or coming to get an exciting peek at the newest gadget at the electronic store on the second floor. The mall had seen recent renovations, with a new furniture store and clothes store upstairs. New cafes had popped up here and there on the first floor and the food hall had grown substantially in size. But although the mall was still in the process of renovating, it really hadn't changed that much at all. The grocery store and donut shop still stood proud, as did Walmart.

It was the same place Mike remembered as a kid, just busier.

"Okay Mike," Said Mike's Mom above the noise of the crowd, over the sound of cutlery scraping against plates in the food hall and the continuous chatter of the crowd. "There's a few things I need to get for tomorrow's dinner. Your Dad's going to be making a roast for when Zoey gets here. You okay to go get Zoey whatever it is she needs, hon?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what she needs so I won't take long!"

"And you're okay for cash?"

Mike lifted his wallet from his pocket. "All good!"

Mike's Mom smiled. "Alright, sweetie." She lifted her hand and shook her wrist. Her sleeve slid down her arm and nestled into the crook of her elbow. She peered down the length of her nose at the watch attached to her wrist, reading from the illuminated watch face. "It's 12 'o clock now, so maybe try and meet me at the donut shop at about 1 o' clock." She tugged her sleeve back over her arm which was already breaking out in goosebumps despite the warmth of the mall. Despite living in Canada her whole life, she'd never been one for the cold. "Is that gonna give you enough time?" She asked, rubbing her shivering shoulders.

"More than enough." Mike said with a quick nod. "She doesn't need much, she reckons her Dad's freaking out cause she's packed half the house."

Mike's Mom nodded, a trace of a smile on her face. "Alright, honey, catch me on one of the red stools where they serve the coffee." She yawned, blinking her eyes wearily. "Momma could definitely use some coffee."

"Sure thing, Mom!" Said Mike, eager to get going. "See ya in an hour!"

"Bye, sweetie." His Mom called back with a wave as he dove into the crowd and started making headway for Walmart.

It wasn't too far to travel, from where Mike was shoving through the crowds leading in from the main entrance of the mall, if you walked past the donut shop where Mike was to return to at the end of the hour and cross a tiny gadget shop with trinkets for mobile phones, it was only a 5 minute walk.

Walking past the donut shop was always tempting, the smells of baking sugary treats and cinnamon being sprinkled on freshly baked fritters was almost enough to draw anyone in, but considering Mike's Mom would be sitting down to enjoy a coffee there in just a little while, Mike kept walking. She never left the place without buying at least a dozen to take home. He could wait.

In no time Mike strode past the pop-up gadget shop, passing Mrs. Lee, the full time shop attendant he had known for as long as he could remember, and flashed her a smile as he walked on past. She gave a small wave, not taking her eyes away from the customer she was consulting and attempting to sell a pink phone case to. She didn't need to, she'd known Mike since he was a kid and could recognize the sound of his footsteps from a mile back, even in a densely populated shopping center.

And at last Mike passed into Walmart, nodding at a sales clerk who greeted him as he walked towards the _Kitchen Supplies_ section to his right. He passed between the aisles and eventually settled on the most emptied one, the third one, and marveled at how little kitchen stock there seemed to be. But luckily there seemed to be plenty of mugs and Mike leisurely strolled the aisle, looking for one that Zoey might like, picking up mugs that stood out to him, one printed with a watermelon design, one with eye catching patterns, checking their handles and looking for any chips or cracks.

Eventually he decided to settle on one shaped like a rabbit, painted a glossy white where it's fur stood out under a blue jacket that covered everything from it's mouth to just above the rabbit's painted on feet. It had a pink button nose drawn onto it's face with two eyes dotted above it and two short ears that stretched out from the front of the mug. Looking down into it's contents, Mike could see a small plastic bag filled with hot chocolate mix and a handful of mini marshmallows.

It was cute and Zoey loved cute things, it was perfect!

Mike cradled the mug in his hands, slipping his fingers between the yellow handle around the back that stood just above a ceramic cotton tail.

He had forgotten to on the way in but maybe it would be better to get a basket, seeing how clumsy Mike knew he could be at times.

Mike turned on his heel, a smile on his face.

So far this supply run was looking up.

And Zoey really loved hot choc-

 _CRASH!_

Mike groaned as all the breath left him as something crashed into his middle, a wheel running over his foot, sending a sharp, hot pain through his leg. He grit his teeth, his eyes squeezing shut as he jumped onto one foot, his hands darting to his injured appendage in unison.

He cried out a low 'owww!' which was accompanied by the soft tinkling of breaking ceramic and the crunching of glass as he hopped about on one leg.

"Oh my god, Sir!" Came a woman's panicked voice from in front of him. And suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Mike's eyes opened.

The woman appeared to be in her mid-forties and she flitted about a disregarded trolley that had rolled into the _Kitchen Supplies_ shelf. He guessed she hadn't been paying attention as she turned the corner. She had a wallet in her hands and was tearing it open, her fingers rapidly flicking through a small wad of brightly colored bills. She retrieved a small note and held it out to him, waving it slightly in front of him.

She took one of his dark hands between her soft, pale ones and pressed the note into his palm. "Take it, sonny, I didn't see you there." She closed his fingers around the bill. "This should cover the cost."

"H-huh?" Mike mumbled, still in a daze, releasing his foot from his grasp. His eyes fell on the money in his palm. "Oh, um, no, no!" He said desperately, reaching out and tucking the woman's money back into her still open wallet. He couldn't take her money! "Honest mistake, honestly I am the clumsiest person you'll ever meet and I-"

Mike's lapsed into silence as the lady's words sunk in.

"This should cover the cost."

Did that mean…?

Mike's eyes flickered to the ground.

The mug was on the ground, shattered to dust, ceramic crushed in with hot chocolate mix and squashed mini marshmallows that he had dropped and no doubt ground into oblivion with his own feet.

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about that, sweetie, it looked like a good one."

Mike nodded with a small laugh but more than anything he felt disappointed, Zoey really would've loved that mug. But it wasn't the end of the world. "There's plenty more mugs to choose from," Mike reassured her while trying his best to sound cheerful. "I'm sure I'll find something!"

"You sure you don't want me to pay for it?" The lady asked tentatively, her hand perched on her wallet.

"Bah, they're only 5 dollars!" Mike assured her, waving his hand. "I'll be fine! Have a great rest of your day!"

The woman smiled, retreating to her trolley and tugging it away from the shelf. "You're a great lad, and you too." She tucked her wallet away into her jacket, hands on the trolley and she turned to leave the aisle.

Mike turned back to the shelf, eyeing the watermelon print mug again which would've been just as perfect if it didn't have a razor sharp crack tracing along the lip of the mug.

He sighed.

A minor set back, the rabbit mug would've been really cool is all. Mike looked along the shelf at all the other plain mugs and sighed, even the patterned one was filthy.

He frowned, placing it back down on the shelf and he raised an eyebrow.

He felt weird, something was definitely up.

He couldn't really explain how he was feeling in words but he guessed he was feeling similar to when he was feeling kind of... what…?

Frustrated?

Mike gasped.

"Are you okay?" Came a concerned voice.

He looked up and saw it was the woman from before who had tried to give him money, who still hadn't left the aisle, running towards him. She grabbed his arm, squeezing it lightly. "Did the glass hurt you?" She questioned, her voice drenched in worry.

He opened his mouth to speak but instead found himself moaning as he surged forward clutching his back.

 _Why was his back suddenly hurting so much?_

He looked at the woman from under his brow who's distorted figure shimmered before him and his head began to swim.

What on earth was happening, and why did she look so…

Blurry?

Mike swayed from side to side.

And then everything went blank.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

The next thing Mike knew was bright lights and an frustrated voice.

But something was different, he felt dizzy on his feet.

Somehow, in a completely unexplainable way, Mike's ears and eyes felt weird, changed, almost as if they didn't belong to him, like they belonged to someone else.

 _Someone much... older?_

 _And his back!_

Suddenly Mike came to.

He whipped his head around, casting his surroundings with what was probably a very comical look of bewilderment on his face.

This wasn't the _Kitchen Supplies_ aisle.

From the look of it, this was the _Gaming_ section, with rows and rows of shelves stacked to the brim with various titles and limited editions.

But what was he doing here? How had he gotten here?

Mike glanced at his hand, a polka dotted mug was clutched tight in it's grasp.

 _Where did that come from?_

"Listen, gramps," the clerk reasoned, wringing his hands nervously. "I can't have you driving away customers. I know kids can be frustrating sometimes but you can't scare them away from buying my games. You're chasing away my rent here."

"Huh?" Mike groaned, his hands flying to his ears, his fingers trying to block out the noise which seemed louder than usual. "Wh-what?"

And just like that, as if someone had flicked a switch, the store clerk was angry. "Is this some kind of joke? Don't you have anything better to do?" He tapped his finger furiously on the desk and whispered to himself under his breath heatedly. "Goddamn teenagers with way too much time on their hands."

"Look, umm, sir," Mike moaned, massaging his still aching back. Maybe he'd blacked out from the pain or something. _But the pain really isn't that bad,_ Mike thought to himself. _It hurts but not black out in the middle of Walmart hurts_. "Did I pass out just now?'

The store clerk scoffed. " _Did you pass out just now?_ " He parroted in a mocking tone.

"That's what I'm asking," Mike pressed, rubbing his still bleary eyes. "Sir." He added when he met the store clerk's blazing glare.

The man looked like he was about to blow a fuse. "Look, kid." He huffed in a dangerously fiery tone. "If your idea of ' _passing out_ ' is causing a commotion and screaming at other customers the moment they pick up one of these video games," he gestured to the generous display of various video game surrounding them with a careless hand. "Then sure, you ' _passed out'."_ He spat with a roll of his eyes.

"I," Mike whispered, forgetting about his back and his slowly clearing vision. "I-I _yelled_ at people?" Mike lifted a palm to his throat. Now that he thought about it, his throat felt sore, definitely like after you screamed at someone or when you went to the hockey and your favorite team won.

But that couldn't be right.

Mike?

 _Yelling at people?_

That didn't sound like him.

"What was I yelling?" Asked Mike desperately. He needed to figure this out _now_.

"You tell me!" Yelled the red faced clerk. "You were screaming just five seconds ago!"

"Okay! Okay!" Mike waved in hands in defeat, looking at his surroundings wildly, praying that not too many people were staring. But he guessed it wasn't as big a deal as whatever the man claimed to have occurred five seconds ago, because no one even bothered to look. Mike walked the short distance to the sales desk, steadying himself by placing his hands on it, much to the distasteful expression of the clerk. "Sir," he began. "It's really important to me that I know what I was doing a few moments ago. Can you please tell me what I was yelling before?"

"You're punking me again!" The man grumbled with a deep set frown "I know there's a camera somewhere!" He started pointing at random locations with an accusing finger. "One of your friends is probably filming me right now! I'm calling security!"

"Sir, please!" Mike begged, taking one of the man's hands. "It's really important!"

The man yanked his hand away fitfully. "Don't touch me!" He boomed. "And you wanna know what happened, huh? Do all your friends and people who watch you on _Youtubes_ wanna know what happened?" He cried, pointing in the distance over Mike's shoulder. "You made a huge scene, kid! You think it's _funny_ to make fun of old people?"

 _"Make fun of old people?_ " Mike said, his head spinning.

 _What was he talking about?_

The clerk made a big deal of hunching over, kind of like he had a bad back and cleared his throat, his hand hovering in front of him, shaking mid-air, almost as if he was holding onto an invisible walking stick.

" _Come back here you young whippersnappers! Those idiot box interactives will melt your brain!"_

"I-" Mike started but was cut off as the clerk continued with his re-reenactment.

 _"Don't touch me you hussy!"_ The clerk yelled in his raspiest, shakiest voice. _"'ll call the police! Let's see how you like that, hey? Old people are tougher than you think, ya hooligan!"_

"I talked like _that_?" Mike asked in utter disbelief. "Just now?"

The clerk's eyes narrowed. "Kid, you know you did, don't play dumb, it's not gonna get you off scott free."

All the color drained from Mike's face.

"Listen, kid," the clerk sighed, his voice surprisingly sympathetic, taking on a much gentler tone. "I know you kids these days feel this impulsive need to take videos and upload them to your _Youtubes_ or whatever, but trust me, in 30 years time, this pranking stuff that you're doin' is going to ruin your life when they kick you outta school and you can't get a good job and you end up working at Walmart 6 days a week for eight dollars an hour all because you couldn't give up the jig when you were 15."

Mike blanked.

Where did that life story come from?

The guy looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you okay-?"

"Just get out of here!" The clerk sniffed as a customer rang the service bell on the other side of the counter. "Before I call security!" he croaked.

Mike didn't need any more motivation than that as he made way towards the exit back the way he'd come. But that didn't explain what the hell just transpired.

And _what_ had just transpired?

 _Had…_

 _Had he just become Chester?_

No, unless the clerk had been lying. Maybe he had altered the story a little bit because whatever his commotion had been might've been too inappropriate or something too indescribable to relay back as anything but an old man wrecking havoc on poor kids just trying to buy some games for the weekend. But Mike couldn't see why he would lie, and him telling Mike about him taking on an old man persona just seemed too coincidental. Too uncanny. Too Chester. But his personalities were gone.

Right?

That was the way it was supposed to be. Mike's personalities had all come together to vanquish the evil that was Mal who so desperately wanted to get rid of him and take over Mike's body for good as the one and only personality.

And hurt Zoey.

Mike shivered.

But those days were over now.

In a whole year, Mike had shown no symptoms of having any of his personalities return.

And it had been nice.

Even though he had to admit that he missed them sometimes.

Even though having Svetlana flamboyantly draw attention to herself whenever Mike found himself doing something athletic or getting home to find a random number pressed into his palm that he knew Vito and Manitoba had weaseled out of some girl had been less than ideal and kind of annoying at times, Mike couldn't prepare for the loneliness he had to face in the weeks following the end of All Stars.

What people didn't know about Multiple Personality Disorder was that personalities developed as a means of helping a 'host' cope.

And having had Svetlana, Manitoba, Chester and Vito his whole life, Mike had marveled at how empty he felt, how quiet his head had felt for the first time in his life.

Yes, he had missed them, but he hadn't missed them enough to wish them back.

 _So what was happening?_

Was it possible that Chester was manifesting on his own despite the very impossibility of that notion?

Chester was just as much purged from his mind as the others when they pressed that button together to overcome Mal. And Mike had gained their abilities and certain attributes when they had become him. It could be possible that he was just experiencing the remnants of the person Chester had been.

Or maybe it was nothing at all, just a coincidence.

Mike was no stranger to doing strange and bizarre things when he blacked out, personalities or not.

Maybe it was just another one of those things that he just wouldn't be able to explain, a one off situation.

With resignation, he decided to shrug it from his mind. There was no need to worry, he was sure it was just a coincidence.

Best not to tell Mom or Zoey and have them worry.

Mike made sure to pass through the _Bedding_ aisle and grab a plastic covered pillow for Zoey as be headed for the self serve check out just a little ways to his left. Despite not being able to explain how he got his hands on the polka dotted mug, that meant he had everything he needed. And seeing as there was no queue, Mike walked straight up to the check out and buzzed his two items contently.

Despite today being kind of a funny day, he'd achieved what he'd set out to do.

As Mike bagged his items, paid and got ready to leave he glimpsed the time sitting idly in the top corner of the checkout screen.

12:55 p.m.

 _Perfect timing._

As Mike left the store he turned to look over his shoulder at the mug isle, where he'd blacked out and ended up at the other end of the store apparently shouting about video games. He guessed that meant he must've blacked out for a while.

A whole hour almost.

Unexplainable, but not something to worry about.

It was time to focus instead on getting back to Mom and getting back home.

And more importantly, getting ready for Zoey tomorrow.

Mike felt his stomach do somersaults.

In no time at all Mike had once again passed Mrs. Lee and had made it back to the donut shop. As she had said an hour earlier, Mike's Mom sat around the back of the shop perched atop a grubby red chair indulging in her a latte with long sips.

Sitting on her lap was a bag of a dozen fresh donuts, as Mike had hoped for earlier and he couldn't help but let a small smile light up his face. A silver trolley filled with groceries was parked beside her and for the briefest of moments Mike felt his heart drop.

 _It's nothing to worry about,_ he reminded himself. _It was just a coincidence. Don't worry._

But he couldn't help but worry at least a little.

Mike's Mom waved as he approached and Mike mustered up his most convincing smile. He held up the two plastic bags triumphantly, placing them in the trolley as his Mom rose to her feet with a groan.

"That's definitely enough getting out and about today." She sighed, allowing herself a quick stretch. "Time to go home?" She said, turning to Mike.

"Yeah," Mike nodded briskly. "I still need to call Zoey tonight. There's still a lot to do."

His Mom pinched his arm playfully. "It's sinking in, hey? You finally get to see her _tomorrow!"_

Mike laughed, taking the trolley. "Thanks for helping me out today, Mom."

"No problem, hon." She replied, slipping her hand bag onto her arm and grasping the bag of donuts as they made way for the exit.

When they finally arrived at the car park, Mike's Mom signaled for him to stay.

"I'll bring the car around, honey. It's too far for us to return the trolley otherwise!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Give it about five minutes!"

"Okay, Mom!" Mike called back, noting that she had taken the donuts with her. It was probably a good thing too. She knew what Mike was capable of when left alone with delicious sugary donuts. By the time she'd brought the car around half a dozen would've already disappeared. But oh well, he'd get his hands on one the moment he was in that car.

Or 6.

A movement out the corner of his eye drew Mike from his thoughts and he looked to a zebra crossing only a little way from where he stood on the curb that lead out into the huge carpark. He watched quietly as who he supposed was a young father and his two children crossing the white and black road. The man was pushing a pram out in front of him, one of his hands holding onto the much smaller hand of his toddler son, bumbling along at a leisurely pace as they crossed the road to the safety of the almost deserted car park.

Halfway across the zebra crossing a young girl, maybe of about nine or ten, hopped across the road at a much slower pace, trying her hardest to only land on the white stripes as she went. The man called back to the girl and she called back in a squeaky voice, although Mike couldn't make out what.

Mike felt a wave of calm wash over him.

There was just something really nice about seeing families out and about, families doing things together. There was just something really peaceful about it.

And soon, Mike would be seeing apart of his family who he hadn't seen in a very long time.

Mike smiled.

Nothing could break him out of this mind set now. It was all good, he didn't need to think about troublesome things or things that came with elements of uncertainty.

Things were looking up and this time tomorrow, Zoey would be getting ready to jump on a plane to be with him at last.

Yeah, nothing could break him out of this happy, carefree, idle mindset now.

Not the blackout, not the argument with the store clerk, not even the Chester scare.

Not the black car approaching at top speed, the driver not paying attention, plowing straight towards the intersection, not seeing the little girl dancing across the zebra crossing.

And the next thing Mike knew, he was holding the little girl in his arms, who was squealing in delight, her father, on the verge of tears, thanking him over and over again.

"I have to go." Mike heard himself drone, as if he was very far away from his body, and he made his way back to the trolley without looking back, without recalling how he got there.

"Thank you, Maam!" the girl cried out to him over and over, and tugged on her Dad's sleeve excitedly. "Did you see that pretty lady save my life, Dad?"

 _Maam?_

 _Pretty lady?_

 _This couldn't be happening._

He jumped as his Mom pulled up in the car.

He couldn't think and he couldn't feel but he prayed that she hadn't noticed.

She didn't seem to, because in no time at all they had loaded up the car and he was sliding into the back seat, hoping she wouldn't catch sight of his undeniably solemn expression in the rear view mirror.

She started up the car, prattling away as she reached to wind up her window, pulling her scarf closer to her mouth as she went on and on about the cold.

She held out the bag of donuts to Mike. "You want one, sweetie?"

"No thanks."

"You alright, sweetie? Look like you've seen a ghost."

 _No, he hadn't seen a ghost but he might of well have._

"Just tired, Mom." He managed.

"Alright, honey. Guess that means you'll sleep well for your big day tomorrow then."

Her words hit Mike like cold steel.

 _Zoey was coming tomorrow._

 _Tomorrow._ And there was no finding a resolution for this by tomorrow.

 _But why here?_

 _Why now?_

 _What in the world was happening?_

Mike didn't know, there was no way he could possibly know.

But there was one thing he knew for sure and even if he couldn't explain it, one thing was set in stone.

Svetlana and Chester were back.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: Do you guys have Walmart in Vancouver? I looked it up on the internet but I still wasn't too sure. If not, take it as something I added in! We don't have Walmart where I'm from so I'm kinda going off what I've seen on t.v. and I'm assuming it's like Target, so yet again I apologize if it doesn't seem very Walmart-ish! The story's heating up and Zoey's finally gonna be staying with Mike in the next one so please review if you want more! It encourages me! Thanks again guys, your time is always appreciated! ~KennBoKenn.**


	3. Blizzard - Chapter Three (Part 1)

**((A/N: First of all, I lied. Zoey doesn't get on a plane in this chapter. Secondly, I wasn't considering continuing this FF, but the responses from people I've received over the past year since I first published this fic have been so amazingly detailed and sincere that I thought why the hell not, I'll do it for you wonderful people.**

 **Happy New Year, guys.**

 **Stay awesome.))**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Mike was already half way up the stairs before he remembered that he'd conveniently forgotten all of the groceries and Zoey's stuff in the car. He hissed in frustration, flying back down the steps and through the kitchen alcove, ghosting through the still open front door and hoisting a fabric bag holding three litres of milk out of his Mom's hands.

She blinked. "Thank you, Mike."

"It's fine, Mom." Mike replied through gritted teeth.

If he hadn't had company, he would've slapped himself then and there. He'd spent the whole car ride home desperately trying not to act weird, but God it was hard when your whole world was suddenly crashing down around you. Personalities? Fabricating out of nowhere? _The afternoon before Zoey was supposed to arrive in town?_ Of course his Mom knew none the better, but she'd eyed him as they'd made their way home, her expression concerned and searching. And then they'd hit traffic, Vancouver's late Sunday cruel twist of fate. And then the questions had started.

Luckily Mike's tight lips had helped him to evade most of the more prying questions, but he'd lost his cool when his Mom had suggested ' _lady trouble_ ', Mike reduced to a sputtering, blushing mess. He wasn't used to being drilled, and he certainly wasn't used to not telling his Mom everything. He'd always been an open and honest kid and his Mom knew everything about him.

Well, _almost_ everything.

If she knew his personalities were back, after everything they'd put him through, she'd be broken hearted. And not because he'd be that ' _weird_ ' kid again, but for him. It'd been a real test growing up with multiple personality disorder. No friends. All the bullying. The social isolation and rejection. Zoey had been the first girl ever outside of family who'd been his friend, let alone awarded him the title of boyfriend. Zoey had changed his life, and that was why he had to keep this secret from her. His personalities had brought her so much pain and doubt. About who he was. About what they were meant to have. She couldn't know, especially when she was coming to Vancouver to unwind from the motions of school and work and see him for the first time in a year.

Only him.

It'd be cowardly to back out now, not to mention unfair on Zoey. This was his problem and she'd looked forward to their time together so much. He had to do this. And what would Zoey's Dad think about him if he flaked now? Yet another unreliable boyfriend in what he was sure was a long line of boyfriends. All he could do now was survey the damage and work out a solution. He could make it work. He _would_ make it work. He just needed to figure out who was back, keep his triggers in mind and avoid them like the plague.

 _Simple, right?_

"Honey," cut his Mom's voice through his thoughts, tender but sharp as a knife. "There's ice-cream in the boot." He could feel her eyes on him. All over him. There was no way she was giving up the ghost. "Can you take the milk in-?"

"Got it, Mom." He grunted over her, which he immediately regretted.

Here he was trying to play it cool, but judging by the deep rooted concern on his Mom's face, he may as well have just waved a red flag in her face. "Mike-" She began.

"Why don't you go inside and start making some lunch, Mom?" It was a placid suggestion. Or so he hoped. "I skipped breakfast, so I'm pretty hungry." It sounded normal enough. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he cracked under the pressure.

It worked a charm. He tried not to let the relief show on his face too much as he glimpsed his Mom out the corner of his eye, her hands settling on her hips. "Again?" She muttered, but Mike would take annoyed Mom over prying Mom any day. She exhaled a short of breath, white vapour swirling around her mouth. "It's a little late, but your Father's not getting back till eight." She mused. "So I guess dinner's going to be late." Her dark eyes fixed on Mike. "Grilled cheese okay?"

Mike nodded. "Yes please." Food was the last thing on his mind right now, but he was sure he could stomach a grilled cheese if push came to shove.

His Mom nodded thoughtfully, pleased with his answer. No matter what weird and wonderful things were going on in their respective lives, his Mom had always believed that nothing couldn't be solved with some good grub. "I guess I should make one for Miles too. Kid never feeds himself. He's worse than you are."

Mike's heart dropped. "Miles is home?" He repeated weakly. In any other situation, he would've thrown up from the vertigo that hit him like a crashing wave.

His Mom, oblivious as usual, raised an eyebrow. "Is he ever anywhere else?"

Mike winced. There it was. That bitterness in her voice. In a way, he was grateful for it and how it grounded him. Not being subject to that bitterness was one of the few things Mike favoured about having been born Mike, and not Miles. "Mmn." He hummed. He couldn't really think of anything else to say. He didn't want to open that can of worms. Not now. Finally, he settled for a generic, "You go ahead. I'll be right in."

Whether it was Mike's insisting or the allure of skipping out on her least favourite chore, Mike's Mom didn't need much more convincing, heading for the door. Without turning back to face him, she called over her shoulder, "Don't forget Zoey's stuff in the back! Take it up to your room for now! I still haven't set up the spare room yet, but we'll move it all down there later!"

Oh yeah. The spare room. And by that she meant the study adjacent to their lounge room, giving Zoey access to the kitchen for midnight snacks and the fireplace if she got too cold. At least something was going right. Zoey loved studies. Mike lifted his free hand in a thumbs up, even though his Mom wouldn't see it. "Sure!" He called back, his voice echoing all around the deserted neighbourhood.

He watched as his Mom slipped through the door and disappeared over the threshold, gently closing over the door behind her. The faintest of smiles touched Mike's lips. That was so like her. Even though he'd always been a tidy kid, Mike's parents had always been finicky about keeping the house clean. As much as anyone just absolutely _adored_ the constant, icy snow in Vancouver, any of the white stuff in the house had always been a definite no go.

Mike found himself looking down at his boots, powdered ice coating his leather heels in a frosty blanket. He sighed. Maybe bringing in the shopping would earn him a free pass. It's not like Miles ever did anything, anyways.

 _Miles_.

Mike shivered. Maybe to an outsider it would seem lousy that he'd forgotten his big brother was home from college for the holidays, but Miles rarely left his room, the screech of an endless stream of video games blaring twenty four seven from behind his bedroom door. From what his Mom and Dad told him, Miles was popular at school and a real stud, which Mike could believe. He'd held all the limelight in the only year they'd spent roaming the halls together in high school, glorious Miles as perfect as he'd ever been in his senior year, and Mike a weedy freshman, hiding in restrooms and being stuffed into lockers.

Mike frowned.

Some help he'd been.

He'd heard rumours from his parents that Miles was rowdy, whispered over the dinner table as his Mom berated him over the phone, his Dad shaking his head in embarrassed disbelief. Apparently he was going to too many parties and dating too many girls, neglecting his studies as he chased what he liked to call the ' _high life'_ , which Mike ultimately knew was a one way street. That if he didn't change his ways, he'd end up on the street. And there was no ' _apparently_ ' about it. Miles had made sure of that. He _loved_ to boast. Bask in his greatness and how wonderful his life was turning out now that he was a college kid. Frankly, Mike was sick of it. He'd been sick of it before Miles had even left home, talking himself up like he was the only twenty-something year old out there who'd made it into community college with mediocre grades. Miles was convinced he knew everything and anything. That his intellect was unrivalled. But only in knowing about things he shouldn't, which of course meant he knew about Zoey. It'd been bound to happen at some point, despite the fact he'd never watched an episode of _Total Drama_ anything in his life, he'd just known about it way before it was due. Before Mike had been ready to tell him. But why wait for your little brother to process all these new and wonderful feelings when you could snoop instead?

To put it simply, on the rare occasion he and Miles had found themselves alone together, Mike had very frantically taken his leave.

But enough about Miles. He never did any work around the house and Mike seriously doubted he'd magically start helping out now, anyways. Even if by some miracle he wanted to help him, he wasn't sure he'd even accept his help.

Mike looked back at the car. Even though it was sub-zero outside, they had blasted the heater all the way home. That ice-cream was probably soup by now. He sighed, more prolonged this time. He trudged around to the passenger door on his right hand side, swinging it open unceremoniously.

He could use the distraction.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Mike's Mom nodded at him from over the stove. Her hands were busy as she fiddled with a spatula in the dish drawer, twin sandwiches cackling in a cast iron skillet. "Sandwiches are up in five." She hummed, shifting her attention to a stack of plates piled high to her right.

Mike returned the nod as he set the last of the shopping down. It'd only taken three trips to get it all in. The groceries, that was. All of Zoey's stuff had fit in his arms easy. He turned towards the fridge, his eyes distant as he rifled through various bags, hands searching for cold goods. His fingers closed around something cool the touch, his hand jerking away from the object when he realised it was Zoey's new mug. His movements slowed, the world teetering to snail's pace around him. He reached a hand around the nape of his neck, paying no attention to the clammy sensation of his skin.

He didn't have much time.

 _God_ , he wished he had more time.

He jolted as his Mom's voice cut through the room, even though she'd barely spoken above a whisper. "Mike?" He winced. There it was. _That_ tone "Sweetheart?"

No time to think. Mike sucked in a shallow breath. "Yeah, Mom?" He lifted his head, mustering the best smile he could manage.

His Mom frowned and Mike's heart dropped. It clearly wasn't convincing. "Are you sure you're alright, honey?"

Mike's smile widened. "Of course." He gulped feebly at the lump in his throat. "Zoey's here tomorrow, why wouldn't I be?"

His Mom placed the plate in her hands down onto the bench gingerly. She turned away from the stove, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Did something happen today at the store?" She asked carefully. She stopped. Her fingers flew to her mouth as she thought. He knew her well enough to know she thought she'd crossed a line somewhere, her dark eyes gleaming beneath her furrowed brow.

Mike laughed a dry laugh. It'd sounded more like a cough than a laugh, though. So forced. "Like what, Mom?" He chortled. He pushed Zoey's mug away from his reach, even though he'd wanted to fling it across the room. "You mean like did old lady Lee gang up on me? You know I've been taller than her since I was, like, six, right?" His eyes bore into his Mother's, and he knew it was a fatal move. But it was better than the alternative, even if it meant she might end up in on it. Anything was better than glimpsing Zoey's mug, teetering on the edge of the table, zebra crosses and grinning little girls flashing like strobe lights in his head. He shivered as a bead of sweat trickled from his temple, hairs prickling at the back of his neck. "I mean, I'm just Mike after all."

His Mom's eyes widened. Mike's face dropped. His Mom was frozen, her body perfectly still as if suspended by string. Any icy statue. Mike mirrored her, and no doubt her expression. Shock. Horror. Confusion.

 _Fear_.

He was on his feet in seconds, running a hand antagonistically through his hair. Freaking out wouldn't do. He had to stay calm. "U-uh," he stuttered, the floor rolling beneath his feet. "I g-gotta go take care of something." His hands gripped the chair, his knuckles bone white against his dark skin. He held on for dear life. The room spun around him. _Should it be spinning?_ He couldn't think.

"Michael?" Sounded his Mom's voice, warped and distorted as if she had spoken underwater. Mike shivered, blood roaring in his ears, heat rushing to his face.

He knew that tone and he knew it well. He needed to think of something, and fast.

His head throbbed, his heart leaping in his throat. He'd never been good at making up excuses, let alone lying. His fingers knotted in his hair. He was talking before he'd thought of anything to say, his tongue desperate as he stalled for time. "I, uh," he stammered, his mind racing. "I, um, gotta do something for Zoey. You know, um, like a-" he searched his mind frantically, but he was surprised he could think at all. "Like a-."

He'd trailed off but his Mom had picked up where his voice had faltered, fuzzing out like a wobbly signal. "Like a gift?" She offered, an eyebrow raised.

Mike resisted the urge to snap his fingers. "Y-yeah!" He exclaimed, his voice reverberating around the small kitchen. "I mean, _yeah."_ He said more meekly, lowering his eyes to the table. He could feel his Mom's eyes on him as he played with his hands, fingers grabbing at and fiddling with anything within their reach. He slipped his palms across the smooth oaken surface of the table. He was already nervous, but he might as well play along.

His Mom seemed to buy it, her lips stretching into a thin line. It was a Mom-ism he'd grown up with. He could almost hear her thinking. "I thought the mug was your gift." She said at last, leaning back against the bench.

A jolt of electricity flashed up Mike's spine. _Crap_. Leave it to her remember the small details. But he played it cool, rolling his spiny shoulders in a shrug. "Its just a mug, Mom." He hoped he'd sounded as collected as he'd envisioned in his head.

But his Mom's gaze was piercing. He could feel her eyes burning into his face like lasers, hot and searching. Mike fidgeted under her glare, the room swelteringly hot as the walls all at once pressed in around him.

And then her face cracked, her stony expression eroding away from her features, and suddenly she was all smiles. " _Oh, Michael!_ " She beamed, crossing the room in an instant and squeezing his cheeks. Mike gasped, but he wasn't sure if it was out of relief or guilt. He just hoped she hadn't noticed him flinch beneath her touch. She pressed a kiss into his hair, holding his chin in her hands. "My not-so-little Michael! The absolute gentleman! Is that all was bothering you, sweetheart?" She laughed, short and sweet. "Oh darling, you really had me worried for a minute there."

For a moment, Mike could've sworn his heart had stopped beating, an icy sensation seeping through his chest.

 _Worried?_

Of course she'd been.

He reached his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. He couldn't believe it. He'd lied to his Mom. But it was all for Zoey, he reminded himself. All for Zoey, and then he'd never lie to her again. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly, his voice breathy against her ear. "You don't have to worry about me, Mom." He reassured. The icy feeling returned, stronger than ever. With every word he was digging himself a deeper hole.

His Mom, none the wiser, sighed a deep sigh of relief. "I know." She whispered, but Mike couldn't help but feel that she was whispering more to herself than to him. "It's just, going off on that _Total Drama_ show, graduating high school, having a girlfriend." She paused, tracing her fingers across his shoulders. "You're growing up, sweetheart. And I'm proud. I'm just not sure I like it."

Mike felt himself stiffen as her arms tightened around his tawny figure. He blinked, slowly. He'd heard this speech before. What kid hadn't? But he guessed Zoey coming over was a big move on his part. It was a decision he'd arranged himself, his Mom stepping behind the sidelines. In her world, he might as well have announced he was getting married and leaving home.

Mike's face went hot as he dismissed the thought from his mind. He didn't need any more distractions right now. Instead he focused himself with his fingers, patting his Mom gently on the small of her back. "You know I'm not going anywhere, right Mom?" He assuaged. He paused, moulding his voice into a tone that he hoped mirrored something along the lines of convincing.

To his relief, it seemed to work. His Mom stilled in his arms, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Mmn."

For a moment, there was silence. A prolonged silence that should've made Mike uncomfortable, but he found it oddly soothing. It wasn't the kind he'd often experienced in the presence of others, the kind that needed to be filled with words or sounds, however insignificant they may seem. It was the familiar kind, warm and comfortable. Just him and his Mom against the world as they'd always been. A reality where nothing could really hurt him, so long as his Mom was there, by his side.

Mike's arms tightened around his Mom's waist. He didn't want to let go. But this wasn't that reality. He forced himself to pull away. "Mom," he said hesitantly, looking down into her eyes. She was so small. Had she always been so small? "I better go. You know. Sort out Zoey's thing."

His Mom nodded, her arms falling to her sides. Her avoided her eyes, glittering with a thousand emotions. She hadn't wanted to let go either. But her voice was cheery as she spoke, if not a little quiet. _Good old Mom._ Supportive as always. "Of course, sweetheart." She stepped back towards the kitchen bench, reaching an arm out behind her. "And I know it's getting late and you're racing against the clock, but can you try and eat one of these?" She pushed a plate into his hands. Grilled cheese. Mike's heart softened. "You said you were hungry, right?"

Mike nodded, supplying her with a small smile. "Thanks, Mom." His appetite had vanished but he'd make sure to eat it anyways. Just so she didn't have to worry.

She returned the smile, but it seemed different from her usual bright-eyed, gleeful smiles somehow. Grim. She reached out a hand, clasping his forearm. Mike stilled, looking down onto her still smiling face, only marred by her grave expression. It was unusual. Wrong. She looked at him squarely, and everything around them stilled to a complete stop. Frozen in their own little moment. Suspended in time, only intruded upon when his Mom spoke, feather soft. "You'd talk to me, right? If something was wrong?"

Mike blinked. It'd only been a few words, but it felt like he'd been flung into another dimension. Thrown into another timeline in the not so distant past when she had said those exact words to him before. Her hand on his cheek. Him weeping outside the principal's office. Peppered with bruises. He swallowed hard, trying to force himself back into the present moment. It was unbelievably difficult. Nothing felt real. "Of course, Mom." He muttered. But it was only words. Just words. He couldn't process what he was saying.

 _"Michael."_

There it was again. That tone. That _goddamn_ tone. But _God_ , did she sound desperate.

He blinked. Harder this time. And he looked at her. Really looked at her. _"Yes._ And I mean it, Mom."

More silence. And this time, it was crushing. Pressing in all around him. Sucking the breath out of him. He hadn't expected her to believe it. Not in a million years. Even Mike hadn't believed a word of what he'd said. So it'd come as a surprise to him when her face had relaxed, releasing his arm from her grip with a gentle squeeze. She took two steps back, folding her arms tightly against her chest. "That's all I ever hope." She whispered, but there was something more to her voice. A recessive croak. Hurt. He watched as she pinched her arm between two trembling fingers, her eyes darting around the room, flickering from a cup to the curtains, to the window behind Mike, to the groceries lying forgotten on the table. Anything and everything, so long as it wasn't him. It was only then that Mike realised she was doing everything she could to keep herself from falling apart.

The lump in Mike's throat returned, suffocating him. He was back in that dimension, locking himself in his room after school, dreading the coming morning when he'd have to leave the sanctuary of his house. Kids laughing. Kids screaming. Mike always at the crux of it all. Therapist visit after therapist visit, citing hope for the future and a normal life even though he was making no progress.

He thought this stage of his life was over. But it was just beginning. Reaching it's awful climax. The two people he loved most at the centre of it all.

 _They could never know._

His movements weren't his own as he pressed a kiss into his Mom's dark hair. His body was stiff, rigid, as if controlled by some charlatan. "Thank you, Mom." He murmured, as if someone had spoken for him. Someone. Not Mike. He was already facing the stairs, his actions automatic. He was halfway up the staircase before he added, "You know where to find me." And then he continued on his way, ghosting towards his bedroom at the very end of the hall, an apparition of the person he'd been for the past year. He didn't look back, not even at the soft sound of his Mom's choked up sigh. He came to a stop before his bedroom door, his eyes burning as he reached for the door handle, his free hand fidgeting at his side.

It was all starting to sink in now.

The pain he was causing his Mom, no matter how many times he'd desperately tried to change his past. The hurt he'd tried to spare Zoey from, staring him in the face every time he looked in the mirror.

What was meant to be the time of his life with Zoey was already here, and so far, it wasn't off to a good start.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **((This one is a two part chapter about the night before Zoey's arrival. I've decided to split it into two because I don't want to give you guys a word wall and I'm trying to improve on chapter length. Seriously, I used to publish some 40 page chapters on _Fanfiction_ for _South Park_ not even a year ago.**

 **But don't fret if you enjoyed this because part two is well and truly on the way. I honestly mean it when I say I love you all, and thank you so much for your amazing support.**

 **I hope 2019 has something incredible in store for all of us.**

 **Forever yours.**

 **KennBo.))**


End file.
